Rapture
by French Snails
Summary: Hiruma left Japan suddenly, leaving Mamori in the very caring hands of Agon. He came back, but he might never get his woman back.


**Rapture**

Prologue

* * *

**Pairings: **Mostly HiruMamo, involves AgonMamo

**Author's Note:** Before you read, I would like to emphasize that this is a _shamelessly smutty_ story. Your mileage may vary, though I consider this effort of mine a little lacking on the explicitness, but it's very generous when it comes to the profanity, sexual activity and promiscuity of some characters.

Without further ado, I would also like to explain that this story happens 10 years in the future from the last match in the US (manga timeline), so Agon, Hiruma and Mamori are 27 years old.

Please enjoy the story and send me a review if you feel like telling me anything. That's all, and good day!

* * *

The event of the year looks like it's living up to its reputation again.

Raunchy rap music was blazing the airwaves, albeit remixed with an even heavier synthethizing. The massive mansion was filled with erratic dances from people high on drugs, erotic foreplays, and not-so-subtle fuckings from people of all sexuality.

Usual scene.

Kongo Agon never organizes a Christmas Bowl victory party with cocktails or proper food. All he needed was dim lighting, hard liquor and women, to which he always oblige incessantly.

His own room in the mansion was forbidden unless he invited them in, for a good reason.

He was vertically on top of a busty woman who looked like she barely left adolescence, both half naked. She was clearly enjoying the lovemaking session, moving her sweaty body rhythmically along Agon's powerful thrusts groaning suggestively with every thrust. She fondled her breasts, fingers finding the erect nipples amidst the delirium. Soon enough her body felt like it's being engulfed in flames and that she was about to fly. She knew at that very instant that she was about to come, but he was still hard inside her, with no signs of stopping - she wondered how he could managed such hardness and half-delighting at the fact that she was being fucked by the most desirable hunk in Tokyo.

"Wait, wait!"

Every gesture suggested near orgasm. He humped harder, pushing himself deeper.

"Hey pretty girl, it gets even better when you don't say a word, you know?" Mercilessly deeper and deeper.

She seemed to have understood him. Instead of calling his name, she expressed her orgasmic ecstasy by panting loudly and holding his neck to push him down -

Which Agon didn't take too well with.

He grabbed her hair, pushed her back to the bed, pinning both her hands on top of her head.

"Hey, hey, go easy. I have yet to begin, sweetie." Before she could answer, he pulled himself out, then re-enter her roughly, paying no attention to her almost-soundless scream.

Tearing off her remaining garments, he turned her around so that her back faced him. He reached to a belt (he was always careful to not toss it too far away) and tied her hands together.

She's now perfectly positioned in his favourite way to fuck. Her back to him, long hair ready to be pulled, hands unable to touch him - fucking women the lying doggy style enabled the full exploitation.

His left hand ravaged the woman's (he had forgotten her name, which was a stellar indication of her significance in his life outside his sexual urgency) massive breasts, and his right hand holding her shoulder still.

Her increasingly loud pants implied that she was both in pain and was suppressing her orgasmic vocalizations.

Agon hated women when they reach orgasms too fast - this one he's currently fucking just reached her fifth while he has yet to reach his halfway threshold.

He continued humping her, with gradually increasing speed, grabbing her breasts so hard that it became a surprise that she didn't yelp in pain. He sensed that she's going to come yet another time.

About to.

One more push.

And he pulled himself out.

She looked at him, bewildered at his action, or lack thereof.

"You can't do that to me."

He rushed to the bathroom and began showering; she rushed after him, stark naked and red bruises all over where Agon grabbed her.

"I was just about to come, can't we do that again?" She walked into the bathroom, promptly joining the shower with him.

Agon suddenly felt revolted with her at the moment, but he put a finger inside her.

"You have the best pair of busts to bite, woman, but you ain't worth a shit when you can't make me come."

Taking out his finger, washing it, he threw her on the bathroom floor and left.

"Get out of my sight." An order for Big Bust and -

Most of the girls waiting outside his room.

They left almost instantly, even Big Bust, who was grabbing her only undamaged garment which was her winter overcoat.

"Women. They are whores once you get them on bed." Agon lifted a cigarette from his drawer, and draped his bathing suit over his newly-bathed body.

He had noticed a pronounced change in his sexual appetite for a while, and had observed that his sexual satisfaction is indeed, proportional to his feelings for the woman he's doing it with.

An image immediately formed in his mind, taking the form of his sort-of girlfriend, Anezaki Mamori. She has a grip on Agon that he couldn't begin to explain why, though it was not as though Agon had any problems with it.

They started a few years ago, after they graduated from respective universities. He was coaching the Nagas while she was (she never admitted to it) nursing a broken heart from a failed relationship. He never asked her who she had a relationship with, and every other detail concerning it, even though he could guess who the bastard was and why he left.

Hiruma Youichi. Enticing figure of malice. To this day he had failed to comprehend what exactly made Mamori so hung up on him, stopping himself only to realize that he's not better.

The coach of the glorious Shinryuuji team. Fucking rich. Chiseled, handsome face and a body to die for. Notoriously good at bed. Single. What was not to love about himself? Fuck, even he will be all over himself if he's allowed to.

Until Mamori came along and all she saw was a vulgar chauvinist, egg-brained idiot with an inflated ego and a big ass jerk.

Her words, not his.

It hadn't been easy to capture her attention, even for Agon. Before long, Agon began to realize what it had mean to love someone, even if all he could grasp was that he enjoys making love to her more than any other girls.

To nobody's surprise, his proclaimation of love to her was "I will make love to you for the rest of my life."

That she replied with a blank face and "I don't know, Agon. I don't know if I had ever loved you enough for that."

Yadda yadda yadda.

More like she doesn't know if she had gotten over Hiruma.

Yet they did things together. Things like fucking. Many times over.

Now it's Agon who's needing her. Damn selective orgasm.

Not that he could blame himself. Mamori's not the biggest bust or ass Agon's ever seen, but she has the most angelic face he had ever seen, and the best lips to kiss.

Shit, even remembering her is stimulating.

He walked towards the grandiosely-built glass window (which granted him a spectacular view on the whole of Tokyo was the main reason why he wanted a house on top of a hill overlooking the Tokyo Tower even though it meant that he will have to drive longer than usual to reach Shinryuuji.

He spotted something that made his blood boil faster than a rush for a touchdown -

Hiruma.

Kissing his woman that he left Agon with.

Subconsciously, Agon begin devising the best method to kill Hiruma.

* * *

_5 years ago_

Anezaki Mamori woke up with a start.

"Hiruma-kun!"

Hearing her own strangled cry for her sort-of boyfriend in the massive room was not a good sign.

Wrapping a towel around her naked body, she ran towards the kitchen, and then proceed to roam the whole house.

The absence of any other human being meant that she's alone in the house, and Hiruma is really gone for good.

She quietly dropped to the floor, silent tears burning her cheek.

"_Because I love you!"_

_Like a scene from a shoujo manga, it rained heavily as Mamori stood in the middle of the hangar, trying to stop a stone-faced Hiruma from getting up his family's private helicopter. _

_She suceeded._

_He stopped walking, _

_He had his back turned against her, but she can feel him shaking nevertheless. _

"_Hiruma-kun.._"

_She could hear herself whimper in an almost whiny manner, and it sickened herself. _

_'Never thought I will hear that from you, fucking woman._"

_Neither did she. She's always been strong, supportive and wasn't falling in love with Hiruma that she began weakening - it was because she's beginning to need him. _

_As she wished he had felt about her. _

"_At least tell me why, Hiruma-kun. You severed almost all ties without explaining._"

"_I thought I.._"

_Now he turned back to face her. _

"_You what?_" _His signature maniacal grin significantly absent. _

_Mamori's eyes were swelling with tears that she was holding back. _

"_I thought .. at least I deserve to know._"

_She thought she had left an indispensable imprint in him. She thought she understood that underneath that demonic demeanour there's an angelic aura. She thought he had come to depend on her. _

_She thought he cares for her. _

"_You're a moron._"

_It might have been Mamori's imagination, but surely he could retort better than that? She wondered if it's safe to assume that he's at lost for what to answer her, and she gave him the only rebuttal her mind could muster. _

"_And so be it!_"

_His sharp eyes widened with shock. _

"_Stay here, and I'll .."_

"_Desperate, aren't you?" The sides of his mouth faintly forming upwards. _

"_I wouldn't have to if you could have just thought of other people for once. If you were simply taking your family's business empire then why wouldn't you inform us?"_

"_It was only a –"_

"_Yes, a month! And then you came back just to tell Agon-kun that you're going indefinitely. How innocuous."_

_She sounded near hysterical, but she couldn't help it – especially so after seeing him act like there was nothing worth getting riled up about abandoning her without so much of an explanation. Her whole body was heating up, her head spinning, and her chest boiling – was she really that angry at him? _

"_Look, fucking woman. Did you -?"_

_She couldn't hear anything else he had said beyond that. _

Her cellphone rang.

"Mamo-neechan!"

"Suzuna?"

"We just heard about You-nii leaving today, did you managed to see him?"

Mamori wiped her tears. "Uh, yes."

"Mamo-nee, are you crying?"

"It's ok," Mamori forced herself to answer as normally as possible. "He left today."

"Sena will be taking a week off next week, so we can bring back You-nii from America if you want to." Suzuna's voice unnaturally cheerier than usual.

"I think he's not coming back, Suzuna-chan."

"Mamo-nee .."

"Thanks, Suzuna-chan. I'll be alright. Please cheer Sena on for me."

"_You woke up, fucking woman?"_

_What a devilish face to wake up to, Mamori thought. _

"_Guess wearing a suit doesn't make you a gentleman." She realized that she's now in Hiruma's room, though his outfit didn't change from the airport._

"_Being Anezaki Mamori doesn't make you immune to disease, I guess. What were you fucking thinking? Thought you knew better than to mix fever with rain."_

_She didn't answer immediately. _

"_I guess I lost it." She admitted, though it was more like she was finding an excuse for her irrationality. _

_'Maybe you did." Why didn't he even bother to be nicer? _

"_Then maybe it's better for you to leave right away." Fainting for one whole evening did some miraculous healing. She begun to feel that she may get over him in time. _

_If he didn't bat an eyelid about her feelings maybe he wasn't worth her time. _

"_Right after practically asking me to stay? Make up your fucking mind, woman."_

"_What about you making up your mind? Either tell me that this is worth working out, or just peacefully leave to America." Her voice calm, but her tone firm. She didn't want to appear weak. _

_She could do it. In fact, she could do anything, with or without him. _

"_What's worth working out?" _

_Agon-kun's God-Speed Impulse must have rubbed off on him – in no time at all he had moved from beside his own working table (which was some distance away from where she had been lying) and right beside her. _

_His face seemed closer than it had been for the past month – and it's beginning to shake her resolve. _

_She directed her eyes downwards. _

"_Us."_

_His face closer, pointy nose grazing hers. _

"_Me and you."_

_Hiruma was not what you could describe as conventionally handsome or even gentlemanly – in fact, by popular notion he's the exact opposite. But he had this thing that draws people in. Sena, Monta, the whole of Deimon and then the whole of Saikyoudai and for the longest time, Mamori's heart. _

_She reached for his neck and pulled him closer. _

"_Tell me that I was never important to you."_

_He didn't yield to her request. Instead, he acted to what her hearted yearned for so long. _

_Hands both circling her waist, he bent a little, and gave her what was possibly the perfect manifestation of his desire for her. _

_Which perfectly shattered her doubts about him. _

_He still wants her. _

_More on instinct than anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears overflowing._

_She needs him. _

_Badly.

* * *

_

Note: Thanks for reading this. Please leave any constructive review as you see fit, I promise to reply to them one by one (I love reviews, I just love writing more ..) Tell me if I fuck any of the characters up, because really – I'm writing about Agon falling for Mamori. It's like asking Sena to win a sumo match against Shin.

I'll get to updating (as of now no idea how many chapters this story will take). Rest assured, I have the whole story planned. Again, if you reached this ramble here I thank you again.


End file.
